Packaged chilled ready-to-eat food servings such as tuna salad, pasta and ham, and the like are presently being marketed in food stores such as supermarkets, delicatessens, and dairy stores. To maintain their freshness, such packaged foods desirably should be maintained at super chilled temperatures ranging from about 28.degree. F. to 32.degree. F. Heretofore, the only store display area for such chilled ready-to-eat packaged food servings has been the refrigerated meat counters which ordinarily maintain a temperature of around 28.degree. F. The refrigerated delicatessen cases are maintained at too warm a temperature while the freezer cases are maintained at too cold a temperature.
While the refrigerated meat cases maintain the desirable chill temperature for such packaged ready-to-eat food servings, they are ordinarily located because of their comparatively large size at out-of-the way locations in the supermarket and delicatessens, usually at the rear of such stores, such as is time-consuming to the prospective purchaser desiring to quickly purchase a lunch consisting of such packaged refrigerated ready-to-eat food servings. Moreover, such meat cases must be periodically turned off for cleaning. When this occurs, the packaged ready-to-eat food servings must be removed from the meat case, thereby causing them to become overly warm so that the packaged food loses some of its vitality. For the above reasons, there is a need for a compact portable retail display refrigerator for such packaged ready-to-eat food servings which can be accommodated with minimum space requirement at a location in the front of the store for quick purchase by persons seeking a luncheon purchase, and which will maintain the packaged food servings at the desired super chilled temperatures ranging from about 28.degree. F. to 32.degree. F.